


All Of The Night

by Celestialsloth



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, This could be modern or not it's up to you reader, praise kink kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialsloth/pseuds/Celestialsloth
Summary: It's been a long week and Roger wants nothing more than to spend time with his boyfriend.





	All Of The Night

It’s been a long ass day. Actually, to be precise, it had been a long ass week. Roger was just so busy with quite literally everything. Between classes, work, band practice late at night, and spending any free time just sleeping, he’s barley done anything else to help him relax. 

Especially barley seeing his boyfriend. Freddie would usually be asleep when he got home from work, gone when he woke up. While there was band practice, there’s only so much alone time during a smoke break you can do before the band mates wonder where you’d gone. 

But it was finally Friday. A sacred day. Freddie would be at the apartment, so would Roger and they’d finally have some time to do whatever the hell they wanted. Sure, he’d been getting home a little later due to work. But he knew that he’d just have to power through until. 

Roger ran out as soon as he clocked out from work. He booked it into his car and now on his way home. He wondered what his boyfriend could be up to right now that he was for sure back at the apartment getting ready for their night in. 

Roger pulled the keys from his pocket and opened the front door. He dropped them onto the counter and spun around. Freddie must’ve been listening to some of the records they picked up last time they went out, he could hear one of them being played. It was just loud enough for him to know it was an opera record he got really excited when finding. 

He walked down the hall and crept the door open slowly. “Honey I’m home.” He gleamed. 

Though that gleam soon turned into surprise. Taken aback he could see the bed from where he stood in the doorway. 

 

Oh damn. 

 

Freddie was sat on the bed, only to be wearing some black shorts that seemed to stop above his mid thigh. Down his legs he was wearing a pair of thigh high socks that matched the shorts. He was leaning against the headboard, finger at his lips and smirked at his boyfriend’s reaction. The dimmer switch had been adjusted, the candles were lit, he could already locate the lube on the nightstand. 

“Are you just going to stand in the doorway and stare at me all night?” Freddie asked, hand sliding down his chest. 

Roger quickly moved into the door and closed it behind him. He pulled his coat off and threw it onto the chair at his desk. 

“You really went all out for tonight,” He got onto the mattress. Freddie moved a bit closer. “I’ve been waiting all week for this.” Roger was basically watering at the mouth now.  
“I know darling. The way you were looking at me in between practice, I thought I was going to have to push you against the wall and fuck you right there.” Freddie took his hand and started to move him to the headboard, which was easy because Roger was melting. 

“And why didn’t you?” He asked as his boyfriend straddled him. 

“You’re too loud for that.” Freddie pressed a kiss on his lips and grabbed a fistful of his hair. 

Well. He couldn’t argue with that even if he wanted to. 

Roger gave some bite back into the kiss and nibbled in his lower lip. He could feel Freddie smile between the kiss and the tilt his head some.  
Freddie could feel the other’s hands on the small of his back, helping support him as he broke the kiss to immediately trail kisses from his jawline to his neck.  
Roger sighed softly as Freddie bit down into his neck and continued to do so all over. He didn’t even notice his hips buck up when Freddie bit down closer to his shoulder. 

“You like that? I like it too. It looks real good on you.” Freddie licked over the bite marks. 

Roger groaned as Freddie rolled his hips onto his half hard on. He could feel his stomach fluttering. 

Freddie starts undoing the buttons, trailing down kisses on his chest and stomach as he continues to go down. Roger lifts up some to get his arms out of the sleeves. His lips met his boyfriend as he worked on taking off his belt. He broke the kiss and started pulling his pants off.

“I’ve been waiting for you to come home all day. I had this outfit all picked out just for you. I know how much you like to see me dressed up.” He finally got to pull down the tight black denim. 

Roger moans softly when Freddie started kissing the inside of his thighs, once in awhile lightly biting on him. “God you’re such a slut.” 

Roger moaned and Freddie hummed softly in agreement. 

He felt his hand go over his lower abdomen and back down slowly. Fuck all the teasing was killing him. 

Freddie took his underwear and pulled them off in a swift motion. Roger adjusted himself to be sat up more so he could see better.  
“What would you like me to do for you?” Freddie purred.  
“Fuck, touch me...please.” Roger hisses loudly as his boyfriend wrapped his hand around his shaft. His thumb swirled around the head, causing Roger to buck his hips up. 

“Slow down love, I’m not going anywhere.” Freddie laughed at his urgency and Roger felt his face heat up. 

He slowly started to get his wrist more into it to build up some momentum. Roger was clawing at the comforter below him. 

“Would you like this slut to suck you off?” Freddie looked at Roger.  
“Fuck. Yes!” Roger watched as Freddie stopped and tapped his index finger on his dick.  
“Anything you want to add dear?”  
“Please suck my cock-“ Roger’s breath hitched before he could keep rambling.

Roger tossed his head back onto the pillow as Freddie licked up the underside of his cock, trailing up a vein. Roger felt his whole body shake at the feeling. He looked back up and watched as his boyfriend started to push down his shaft. Roger ran his hand through the other’s fringe and grabbed onto his hair. 

“Oh fuck!” He hissed through his teeth as he could feel himself hit the back of his throat. How he did that he still had no idea. He could feel the light graze of his teeth on him that made his eyes roll back. He could cum just like that. 

Until he felt Freddie pull off. Roger softly whined and let go of his grip, trying his best to catch his breath at the rush. 

“I hope you weren’t planning on cumming just yet, I would’ve thought you wanted to keep going.” 

“I do! I mean, yeah, of course I do. I think I know what’s coming next.” He winked. 

“What might that be?” Freddie tilted his head to the side. Was he fucking serious. 

“You’re going to fuck me now. Push me onto the mattress and fuck me so I can’t sit for the rest of the weekend.” 

“That sounds about right. If that’s what you want, I can do that for you.” Freddie pushed Roger’s hair off his face so he could kiss his forehead. He grabbed the lube off the bed and put a decent amount in his palm. 

Roger propped himself up and spread his legs.

“I wish you could see how incredible you look right now,” Freddie trialed his finger around his hole. “That’s right. Nice deep breaths.” 

Roger whined loudly as he felt the other push in. “I’m good. Just please keep going.” 

He felt a second finger go in and he gripped onto the sheets. 

“You’re doing so good. The faces you make, the sounds you make,” Freddie pushes in deeper, he knows he hit the right spot when Roger moans so loud. “Just like that.” He laughs.  
He pulls out and Roger huffs loudly. “Please fuck me already.” He groans and Freddie rips open the condom. He kicks off his shorts and pulls his socks back up to his thighs before putting the condom on.  
“Of course, anything for you. I love you.” He runs his hand down his chest.  
“Love you too.” 

“I’m going to start now.” He pushes his cock up against him and Roger feels his legs shake.  
“Please yes!” Roger’s breath hitches as his boyfriend moves into him more. 

“Are you comfortable?” Freddie asks, hand under his chin to get him to look up at him.  
Roger nods and keeps rambling for more until Freddie starts to rock his hips into him. Starting very slowly to find the right rhythm. 

Roger can barley make full sentences anymore let alone words. He’s been reduced to a puddle. He grips onto Freddie’s shoulders and lightly digs his nails into his skin as if he’s holding on to not fall from below the mattress. 

Freddie starts to build up the momentum and straightens up his back. He’s got his hands on Roger’s hips the way he likes, probably so hard he’s getting bruised. 

Roger tosses his head back. “Fuck! I’m close!” His stomach is doing flips at this point and his back is arching. Freddie’s hand is wrapped around his throbbing dick, jerking him off as he pushes into him. 

“You’re almost there..” Freddie looks down to see all the precum leaking all over his hand.

Roger feels his whole body tremble as he cums all over his stomach and chest. His body falls back onto the bed as if gravity had been turned back on again. 

He closes his eyes and tries to catch his breath, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. 

“That was so good, I- Did you not cum, Fred?” He asks, still feeling his legs shake as Freddie moves out of him.  
“I didn’t, but-“  
“I know. I know you’re happy to see me happy and all though...I want to see you cum I want to see you cum right here.” Roger sits up and taps his own face. 

Freddie could feel his dick twitch. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? To cum all over my face after I suck you off? You know I’d only let you do that to me.” Roger sat up and moved off the bed to get on his knees. 

He was very right. Roger knew what got his boyfriend all hot and while he knew Freddie was trying to take care of him all night, he wanted to of course return the favor. 

Freddie pulls the condom off and tosses it into a wastebasket nearby. He moves to sit off the edge on the bed, Roger already wrapping his hand around his very hard cock. 

“Now you sit back and let me take care of you.” Roger licked over the head of his dick as Freddie threw his head back. 

Roger looked up at him as he started to take more of him into his mouth. 

“Fuck. You’re doing so good. You’re so good at sucking dick.” Freddie grabbed on his hair and tugged it lightly, causing Roger to hum softly. 

Freddie wanted nothing more than to fuck his mouth already but tried to keep it cool to not hurt his boyfriend. Roger bobbed his head as his hand twisted around the base. 

“I’m so close dear I’m-“ Roger pulled off his dick and continued to jerk him off. 

“Right here, cum here right.” Roger opened his mouth so his tongue was out and eyes were half lidded. 

The sight was just enough to for Freddie to cum. It splattered all onto his face in a matter of seconds.

Roger licked off all that was around his mouth, resting his head onto Freddie’s inner thigh. He had waited until he caught his breath before he went to go sit on Freddie’s lap who was catching his breath and way sensitive to every touch. 

“Thank you darling. That was amazing.” He placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead before Roger presses his forehead against his.  
“Anything for you. Now let’s go get cleaned up.” 

The two made their way to the bathroom to wash themselves up as quickly as they could. Roger blew out the candles and turned the lights off. They made their way back to the bed and pulled back the blankets to get under them. 

They went into normal post sex cuddle position. Roger faced one way as Freddie held him from behind. One hand rubbing up and down Roger’s side and pressing kissing into his shoulder. He could smell the tea leaf smell in his hair.  
“I can tell you’re ready for round two in the morning.” Roger sighed, turning his head to try and look at the other. 

“I’m just appreciating every second I have with you. Not like every day we get moments like this. This is what I really miss the most.” Freddie’s voice was soft and made Roger feel a tingle on the back of his skull at how close his voice was to his ear. 

“I love you.” 

“Love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I made an account to post this.  
> Maybe I'll write more ah I'm not sure yet !  
> Feel free to leave comments if you like and have a great day <3


End file.
